wiifandomcom-20200222-history
PictoChat
PictoChat is a stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It is a large stage, but not as large as New Pork City or Hyrule: Temple. This stage comes from the DS's PictoChat which is chatting with pictures. PictoChat, like all the other stages that are in Brawl, has many hazards which can KO, annoy, or more with the player. PictoChat has a large main platform and two gaps on its. The platform says, "Now entering @: some sort of player in the match. Drawings are created by some quick drawing and it forms something that can trap, KO, injure, push, or do nothing to the player. Drawings will appear for a small amount of time and disappear, then create a new one, and the process is repeated. Most of these drawings players can stand on. Items fall on PictoChat's main platform unless they land on a drawing. Drawings House and Lamb This is a drawing with a small house and a little lamb that walks about in the background. The gaps are blocked by a floor with trees. Everything here does not injure players. Ladders and Platform This is a platform connected to two ladders. Players can climb here to help KO opponents, collect items, etc. All of these do not hurt the player. Gusty Gus Gusty Gus is a man's face with a worried expression who constantly blows Wind on the right side of the stage. The Wind will push the players, making it difficult for them to collect items, and proceed to the right of the stage. Gusty Gus does not harm the players. He can be stood on, but only for those who have just landed from a Revival Platform. Arrows These look like four arrows pointing up, but they mean something else when stood on! These arrows cannot be stood on, and damage the player greatly when their tips are touched. (If your Damage Ratio is high, stepping on these are One-hit KOs). High Platforms Shaped Like Teeth These platforms are high and have points at their bottoms making them look like shark teeth. These platforms can help the player reach high places, etc. Hand and Face This is a Hand and Face. They can be stood on, and do not harm the player at all. This means they're just odd platforms. Forest Trees These are two Forest trees, which edges can be stood on. Any edges above the player cannot be reached, unless he gets off the tree and jumps to the higher edge. These platforms are harmless. Ferris Wheel This is a small Ferris Wheel with four platforms that can be stood on and rode on. The Ferris Wheel is huge. The Ferris Wheel is harmless to players and so are their platforms. Track and Cart This is a large curved track, about the same size as the main platform, that has a cart moving from one edge to the other edge, knocking and eventually KOing players. The track's top, where the Cart is riding, cannot be reached, unless a player jumps onto its edges, so players underneath it will not be harmed and are fine. Those on the track, are DOOMED!!! Whale Blowing Water in the Sun This is a large whale nearly the size of the main platform that gushes (blows) water. A Sun is shining above the whale. The whale and its gush of water can be stood on and arm harmless to players. Piranha Plant It looks like a giant Piranha Plant from the Mario series! This Piranha Plant chomps constantly. It is very damaging to players who touch its mouth and even One-hit KOs those that have high Damage Ratio. This Piranha Plant cannot be stood on. Eye, Diagonal Line and Eye These are two eyes separated by a diagonal line. The line can be stood on but not the eyes. Players cannot get to the top of the line from under the line, and players on top of the line cannot get under the line. This just makes gameplay more annoying. Sizzlin' Fire These are two fires that are sizzlin'. They are very damaging to players who touch them. Touching them, can send the player from one fire to the other, and eventually KOing them, but sometimes they can KO you at once! These must be avoided. Boat on Water This is a small sailboat on water blocked by two platforms. The boat and water can be stood on, as well as the platforms on their sides. Everything here is harmless. Attached Platform Moving Side to Side This platform is attached to a line moving side to side, just like the swinging vines in The Swamp. The platform can be stood on, and is harmless to players. Several Boxes on Top of One Another These are several Boxes on top of one another. They can be stood on. These Boxes are harmless, but can trap players who did not move in time during the drawing. If that happens, players must wait until the drawing disappears. Angry Face and Eyebrows This is an angry face with eyebrows that can be stood on. The eyebrows are harmless to the players who stand on them. Several Platforms These are a large group of small platforms over the main platform. The platforms can be stood on. They are great help, for you can KO your opponents by standing on the highest platforms and KOing your enemies with a smash attack! Rockets (can be referred as Missiles) These are two large rockets that move across the stage. The rockets explode when touched, which damage the player. The rockets, however, can be easily avoided, although they are large. Clock This is a large clock that has moving hands. However, don't refer it as your own clock, for its time goes too fast! The hands can be stood on when they are not pointing at the numbers at the bottom of the clock. The clock is harmless. Spikes These are spikes that appear on the sides of the large stage. They are damaging to the players, but as long as they are not touched, you are fine. House This is just a house, this time, without the lamb. The house's roof can be stood on. The house, of course, is harmless to players. Springs These are two large Springs that serve as platforms appearing over the stage's gaps. Players can jump on these to bounce high in the air, and KO players, break containers, collect Items, etc. Springs, of course, are harmless to players. Tree This is a tall tree with three branch ends that can be stood on. The branch ends can help players to KO opponents. Everything here is harmless to players. Boat on Water This is another Boat on water with a flag on it. The boat can be stood on, and is harmless to players. Umbrella This is an umbrella with a heart over it. The umbrella can be stood and is harmless to players. Five Lines These are five lines that curve to the left. Only two can be stood on, for the player will fall down the rest of them instead of standing on them. The lines are harmless to players. Gallery 027-1-2.jpg|The House and Lamb. 026-1-.jpg|The Ladders and Platform. 025-1-.jpg|Gusty Gus. 024-1- (2).jpg|The Arrows. 023-1-2.jpg|The High Platforms Shaped Like Teeth. 022-1-3.jpg|The Hand and Face. 021-1- (2).jpg|The Forest Trees. 020-1-2.jpg|The Ferris Wheel. 019-1-2.jpg|The Track and Cart. 018-1-.jpg|The Whale Blowing Water in the Sun. 017-1-2.jpg|The Piranha Plant. 016-1-.jpg|The Eye, Diagonal Line, and Eye. 015-1-.jpg|The Sizzlin' Fire. 014-1-2.jpg|The Boat on Water 1. 013-1-.jpg|The Attached Platform that Moves Side to Side. 012-1-2.jpg|The Several Boxes on Top of Each Other. 011-1-.jpg|The Angry Face and Eyebrows. 010-1-2.jpg|The Several Platforms. 009-1-.jpg|The Rockets. 008-1-4.jpg|The Clock. 007-1-.jpg|The Spikes. 006-1-2.jpg|The House. 005-1-.jpg|The Springs. 004-1-2.jpg|The Tree. 003-1-.jpg|The Boat on Water 2. 002-1- (2).jpg|The Umbrella. 001-1-2.jpg|The Five Lines. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl stages